Last Stand
The is the Final Mission of the Allied Campaign of the Red Alert iPhone game. Background In operation In the Bear's Den, Tanya was able to get information in a battle lab concerning a Time Machine. When they confirmed it, They immediately sent Tanya to help the forces destroy it. Valuable Assets 1. A Radar Facility near the Northern Base 2. A Hospital West to your base 3. Several Reactors you could capture in the Northern Base. 4. An Academy near the Most guarded base. Mission Events Tanya kills some soldiers and blows up some barrels. After this, she hijacks an Apocalypse Tank and runs over Bronislav, slaying him. After that, she commands the Apocalypse to destroy the Flak Troopers. Then, the real mission begins. Walkthrough Train Prism Tanks to deal with the northern base. 4-6 will do. Capture the Battle Lab and Reactors. After this, build an Airbase and destroy the tesla coils of the southern b ase. Don't forget to capture the refineries. Capture the reactors for good measure. While doing this, build base defenses to ward off the Kirovs and tanks. When the southern base is done, use the aircraft to destroy the final base. Option 2: I had trouble being attacked by either the North or Northwest bases, if I didn't take care of them. The only way I found to beat this level was to train 7-9 prism tanks immediately. Then train engineers. As soon as first tank is done, send it to the tesla coils in the north/northeast. The tanks have a better range than the coils and should be safe. When the second tank is trained, send it to the tesla coils to the north/northwest. Keep sending tanks to these bases. When the first two coils, at the entrance to each base, are destroyed, send the tanks to continue attacking coils and sneak an engineer in to start capturing buildings (preferably buildings that produce units). When you capture the buildings in the northeast base, you can start training Ray Copters to take out the other bases. Capture buildings to make it go faster. Warning: As you capture all of these buildings, you will run out of "command points" and will not be able to build more buildings since you have too many. Cash some of the Soviet captured buildings if you need to build something at this point. Aftermath Once again, tanks were rampaging in Moscow. The Allies have destroyed the prototype however, there were actually two prototypes, and while Alexander Romanov cowardly fled Moscow, Colonel Anatoly Cherdenko and General Krukov were able to eliminate Einstein. However, as proven before, the time travel caused unwanted side effects. Trivia *In version 2.0, Bronislav could move away from his position and not get run over. Don't worry, the game will still think Bronislav was killed and continue. Gallery IMG 0929.png|The First Event in the mission IMG 0935.png|Tanya blows up Barrels in "Last Stand" IMG 0930.png IMG 0938.png|Soviet Retaliation against Tanya IMG 0936.png|Bronislav's Last Moments IMG 0937.png|Tanya after Bronislav's death Category:List of Missions for the Red Alert Iphone Game